


【治侑】不情之请

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, Top Miya Osamu, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 双胞胎分化成了不同的性别，侑在忍受发情期的时候想到，为什么不用更高效的办法解决呢？
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	【治侑】不情之请

半夜，治被一阵葡萄味吵醒。 

这气味很熟悉，困在房间里浓郁过头，像是有谁在他脸上泼了一杯没兑水的葡萄汁。只是睡觉出汗的话，不可能变得这样不可收拾。治皱着眉仔细闻了闻，果然发现这味道不是从自己身上散出的。 

有奇怪的响动从爬梯上传来，睡在上铺的人晃晃悠悠地迈下一格，还没站稳就滑了个趔趄。听声音是皮肉撞到了家具，大概挺疼。治下意识去扶，手指碰到爬梯台阶，竟摸到湿漉漉的一片。 

这手感让治觉得恶心，等反应过来台阶是被什么打湿的之后就更觉得恶心。他把支撑的手收了回去，于是想下床的人索性也跟着放弃，软绵绵地翻回上铺，对着天花板有一搭没一搭地喘气。 

葡萄味变本加厉地涌进鼻腔，治沉默了一会儿，觉得还是问一下比较好。 

“你发情了？”他仰面望着上铺颤动的床板。 

答案显而易见。上铺那位翻了个身，说：“醒了就给我拿下抑制剂。” 

裤子都湿透了，差遣起人倒是毫不客气。治挺想骂一句“管你去死”，但如果侑真的因为发情死在上铺，事情只会变得非常麻烦。他啧了一声，在葡萄味的包围中跳下床，借着月光猛地拉开侑乱糟糟的抽屉。 

谁都没曾料到，宫家无法无天的两兄弟有朝一日会分别分化成Alpha和Omega，就连他们自己也从来没有想过。抽屉里到处都是侑乱塞进去的杂物，治皱着眉用手指拨开，忍不住又想起他们刚分化时的事。 

“双胞胎分化成两个性别很少见，但也不是没有过。”当时那个医生是这么说的，“因为是双胞胎，气味一样也很正常，而且彼此信息素不会互相影响，所以继续住在一起也没问题。” 

此时此刻，治倒希望双胞胎能互相影响，这样自己就可以拥有单独的房间，不用半夜被发情的Omega吵醒，也不用被自己的烂人兄弟像佣人一样使唤着去拿抑制剂。 

找了半天没找到，侑先不耐烦了。他在床上骂治是没用的废物，越骂越大声，似乎一点不怕爸妈听见。治被他嚷得心烦，好不容易在最底下抠出抑制剂的玻璃管，立刻捏起来爬到上铺，把东西扔在侑脸上。 

“吃了赶紧闭嘴。”治踩在爬梯上瞪着自己的同胞兄弟。他闻起来就像一个果汁机。 

抑制剂的玻璃管冰得侑一哆嗦，他闭了嘴，抓起抑制剂轻轻地拔开橡皮塞。不愉快的苦味从玻璃管里溢了出来，连离得远一些的治也闻到了。闻着这么苦，味道大概也不会好到哪里去。治想。Omega真惨。 

侑坐直了一些，仰头正要把抑制剂倒进嘴里，却在液体滴出来的最后一秒反悔了。他瞥了治一眼，又把橡皮塞摁了回去。 

“我不想喝。” 

“我不会哄你的。”治说。 

“每次喝药第二天都会很累。”侑大声叹气，“上课犯困，训练也没办法集中精神。湿漉漉！黏糊糊！” 

治懒得听他那些色情小说似的描述。他已经开始在爬梯上找干的地方落脚，以便自己干干净净地爬回下铺继续睡觉。“好辛苦呢。”他随口答道，“那你等死好了。” 

突然，一只手拽住了他的衣服。治下意识抬头，正对上一双半眯的眼睛。 

“你不是Alpha吗？”侑慢吞吞地说。 

他每说一个字，因为发情而满溢的信息素就涌到治面前，配上他的邀请就有些虚张声势的意思。治摸不清侑到底是开玩笑还是认真的，于是说：“你知道我对你硬不起来。” 

“放屁，是对我的信息素硬不起来，又不是对我。”侑骂了一句，好像挺不满治质疑他身为Omega的性吸引力。 

治不知道这有什么好不满的，但当侑把滚烫的手摸进自己T恤里的时候，却也沉默着没有拒绝。侑开始故意拖着甜蜜的尾音喊他“阿治”。平时他用这样亲昵的语气喊治，一般都是因为他偷了治的布丁吃，或者抢了治的衣服穿。 

治还站在爬梯上，所以侑只能摸到治的胸口，没办法碰到下面。治没对他的动作作什么反应，没多久侑就不耐烦了，收回手把枕边抑制剂用力扔下去，刚刚假装的亲昵也一点不剩。 

抑制剂的玻璃管没碎，但是扔进了柜子靠墙的角落，治没可能再犯贱帮他捡出来递一次。侑的味道更加浓了，闻上去焦躁难安，但他本人却只是躺着，生病发烧似的热乎乎地喘气。治和侑僵持一了会儿，伸手去探他的额头，那里果然滚烫，再熬下去可能要出事。 

不行，这是乱伦，奶奶知道会伤心的。治想。但他又想起奶奶说，你们两个要互相帮助。 

“怂逼。”侑骂道，“要么你把窗打开，让别人来。” 

那不行。治生平最讨厌别人的气味沾上自己的东西，更何况是找个不认识的Alpha来他的房间和他的同胞兄弟做爱。他皱了皱眉，最终还是妥协，慢吞吞地爬上上铺，跪坐在侑身上。 

侑的手立刻缠了上来。他伸进治的内裤，覆上治的性器上下撸动，发烫的手黏糊糊的，连润滑都不必。治想起这家伙平时在学校里张狂得很，项圈不戴，阻隔喷雾也不用，但要是有Alpha多瞄了他两眼，他就要黑脸去狠踹对方的桌子。侑的体格和力量在整个排球部都能排在前位，那些Alpha大概永远想象不到侑发情的时候会是现在这个样子。 

“快点硬啊。”侑用脚踩治的小腿。 

“说了对你的信息素硬不起来啊。”治说。虽然浓得不正常，但在他的嗅觉里根本就是自己的味道，所以即使侑撸得还算卖力，他也只是半勃而已。 

治决定先去检查一下侑的情况。他抓着侑的内裤边缘把他的裤子全脱下来，布料湿乎乎的，手感还是很恶心。算起来这次发情好像提前了，侑大概是神经大条，睡到一半才被发情症状憋醒，所以才会狼狈到这个程度。治在会阴后找到入口，没打招呼就往里捅进一根手指，侑立刻哆哆嗦嗦地并起腿，手的动作也停了。 

治没料到他反应这么大，下意识问：“这么舒服么？” 

“我发情期啊。”侑哼哼着说。 

治想，就算你这么说，我又怎么会知道Omega的发情期是什么感受。但他懒得再同侑多费口舌，所以又捅进了另一根手指，往侑的深处摸索。侑里面已经湿透了，手指进出畅通无阻，治甚至有点担心他会脱水。 

而侑从治捅进手指后就开始消极怠工。他慢吞吞地舔着嘴巴，黏糊糊的手扶在治的小腹上，眼里的神采跟着治手指的动作丰富地变化着。 

“想什么呢？”治问他。 

侑没吭声。于是治故意动作粗鲁了些，逼他集中注意力。 

“想你穿开裆裤的时候小鸡鸡的尺寸，想你能不能让我爽。”侑故意说。其实他在想治平时和自己吵架的丑态，以及治打球不在状态时的烂样子。他得努力阻止自己被双胞胎兄弟指奸到射出来，不然也太丢人了。 

热情的软肉裹在治手指上，试着撑开一些也逆来顺受。如果忽略侑说的话，这次Omega初探索还称得上愉快。治抽出手指把侑翻过去，逼他趴在床上，把声音闷在枕头里。 

“搞什么！”侑挣扎起来。 

没错，双胞胎不受对方的信息素影响，但这层血缘关系丝毫不会妨碍视觉和触觉的影响。看不见侑讨人嫌的脸，治总算来了感觉。他扶着自己往侑的股沟上蹭，碰上的瞬间侑就僵直了脊背，双手紧拽枕套，指节用力到发白。 

“进去咯。”治故意说给他听。 

侑想骂他废话多，但刚开口声音就变了调。与手指完全不同的异物感从隐秘的地方传来，他有一瞬间脑子一片空白，再回神时，压在身下的性器已经抽抽嗒嗒地高潮结束了。 

“……你射了？”治问。 

侑咬牙切齿，不肯说话。 

但他的内里还是无比热情，包裹着治邀请他插得更深。治扶着侑高潮后发抖的腰，想到自己曾经也期待过第一个进入的Omega会是什么样子。应该是软的，叫声好听的，不必那么白，但总之不该是狂妄自大又讨人嫌的侑，不该是和他长着一张脸的他的同胞兄弟。 

现在后悔也来不及了。治又挺进去了一些。 

“还有？”侑震惊地试着回头。 

治觉得好笑。当然还有，真以为我还是当年和你一起泡浴缸时的尺寸吗？ 

他摁住侑的肩膀，用力压上去，让侑自己来感受刚刚具体还有多少。侑没有防备，屁股撞上治的小腹，一瞬间仰头叫出了声，颤抖的尾音满是Omega发情期的情难自抑。 

还挺好听的。治想。但是不能让爸妈发现。所以他立刻捂住了侑的嘴。 

幸好他们的爸妈都是Beta，只要控制住声音，就算他和侑做得毫不收敛，也不会惊醒他们。被紧紧裹住的强烈快感涌了上来，治知道自己的信息素大概也开始不受控制，但空气里葡萄味本来就如此重，倒也不分彼此。他想停下来缓一缓，让自己和侑先适应，而侑却实在忍不下去，撑起自己向后撞在治身上。 

“废物吗？动啊！”侑骂道，“晚饭吃了那么多还能没力气？” 

不愧是垃圾，上床的时候也这么讨人嫌。此刻侑全身上下，就只有被他插入的地方称得上可爱。治退出去了一些，就着连接的姿势扯起侑的腿要他趴着跪好，还没等侑跪稳就又撞了进去。 

“嗯——”侑闷哼着蜷起了脚趾。 

他的T恤已经撩到了后背，皱巴巴的，治看着心烦，索性拽着脱下来扔到床下。泛红的背出现在治面前，因为发情敏感到极点，治顺着脊线向上，只是指尖轻轻划过就留下一道红痕。侑骂了一句，想躲开，扭来扭去的反倒让撞着他的治倒吸了一口气。 

求我来帮忙就应该老实一点，少折腾。治不大爽，索性抓着侑的头发把他翻过来面对自己。 

这时他才看清楚侑沾满春情的脸，头发湿的，眼睛里含着水，唾液和眼泪混在一起，从脖子起就红得滚烫。以前有几次，侑在学校不小心发情，下课他陪侑躲去厕所吃药时也见过侑满脸春色的样子，但那模样和发烧也差不多，远没有现在这么厉害。治的动作停了下来，他凝视着侑，问，就这么爽吗？侑把散了聚焦的眼神勉强集中在他身上，舔了舔嘴巴，说，反正我以后都不要吃抑制剂了。 

治想问，你知道这是乱伦吧。但他没问出口。侑肯定知道，但他大概不在乎。这家伙在和自己独处的时候，是不讲任何礼义廉耻的。 

“她们还说你很难搞到手。”侑甚至笑了起来。 

“谁？”治问。 

“暗恋你的学妹。”侑回答，“她们肯定不敢想，你居然会答应和发情期的我上床。” 

那是因为我怕你发春死在我上铺。治想。 

搞什么，明明是他来求自己帮忙，倒像是自己在取悦他。治啧了一声，把侑的腿架起来抬高，继续用力地撞进去，撞得侑一阵哆嗦。那个已经红成一片的小口热情地吞咽着，侑仰起头，没有力气咬住自己的声音，索性抓着枕头开始断断续续地叫春。 

“嗯，再深一点……” 

治不置可否。“前几天谁骂吵你发球的观众‘母猪’来着？”他说，“现在不管怎么看，都是你比较像吧。” 

但侑大概光顾着爽，没听清他说什么。治抓了枕头过来塞进侑嘴里，侑顺从地咬着，闷得呼吸都差点没了。治扯掉枕头换成被子，侑也张开嘴听话地咬着，头跟着治的动作撞到床头，撞得整张床都跟着吱呀吱呀地响。 

“狗吗？怎么什么都咬。”治挖苦道。 

侑愣了下，把嘴的被子吐了，仰起下巴湿淋淋地挑衅道：“你和我接吻我不就不咬了。” 

“那好啊。”治低头吻他。 

侑被吓了一跳。刚才的话他只是随口挑衅，压根没想到治会真的吻他。和自己同个气味的Alpha信息素涌入了侑的口鼻，同身体被填满的快感一起来堵他发情的空虚，侑便也不管不顾，攀上治的脖子和他热烈地吻在一起。 

呻吟声被他们消化在吻里，侑抵着治的额头，接完吻又去舔治的汗。发情期真了不起，换作平时，这家伙绝不可能有这样服软的时候。治能感到侑正被自己一点一点操开，包裹着自己的内里也比先前更潮湿柔软，布丁一样。 

侑方才射过的性器又硬了起来，他想摸摸自己，却被治钳住手腕死死摁在枕边，想骂也没有力气。他的小腿下意识盘上治的腰后，治喘着气扣紧侑的五指，忽然发现自己撞到的某个凹陷处竟然已经打开了一个小口。 

他立刻认出那是侑的生殖腔，停顿了一下，没有插进去。侑察觉了治的迟疑。他抬起头，有些奇怪地看着治。 

“会生出弱智的。”治说。 

侑皱着眉踹了他一脚：“谁会怀孕啊！” 

不会怀孕吗？治没应声，威胁似的摁了摁侑肚脐下的小腹，那里肌肉紧实，一片平坦，但确实天生就有膨胀起来孕育生命的可能。其他都可以瞒作双胞胎之间的秘密，但如果这里发生意外，他们无论一致对外撒多少谎都没办法瞒过其他人。想到这，侑抖了一下，气势也弱了下去。 

“你别射在里面不就得了。”他嘴硬。 

治看了侑一眼，点点头，收回了威胁的手。但他还是没有进去，即使那个入口因为侑的情热渐渐张开，一副接下来被怎样粗暴对待都能全盘接受的柔软样子。 

这对侑来说简直是折磨，发情让他哪里都饿，而治撩过入口的酸胀感却只能慢慢累积。治开始用手帮他，不同位置的快感交织在一起，几乎要将他吞没。“我，我要——”侑没什么意识地喃喃着。 

“什么？”治低头去听，挺入的龟头不小心撞在侑的生殖腔入口。 

高潮瞬间吞没了侑，把他所有想发出的声音都彻底封死。他痉挛着射了第二次，只射出稀薄的精液，胡乱沾在两人的小腹上。治愣了愣，和侑一起茫然起来。他竟有些分不清，自己猛然暴涨的快感到底是来自侑痉挛着绞紧的内部，还是来自双胞胎的心灵感应。 

“我射哪？”他喘着气问侑。 

侑从高潮中回过神来，皱了皱眉，用腿把治摁在自己身上，让他留在里面。“反正是双胞胎，信息素都一样，你没办法标记我的。”他说。 

治顿了一下，问：“谁说的？”当时那个医生明明只承诺过信息素的事。他大概压根没想到他们这对双胞胎会变态到和对方上床。 

可是侑已经没有余裕再去细想。新一波情欲开始在他身体里发热，湿漉漉的，潮水一样打算淹没一切。他现在急需被一个Alpha标记。 

“试试看不就知道了。”侑搂住治的脖子，“在里面成结或者咬我一口，怎样都行。” 

空气里的葡萄味又浓了起来，侑开始小声地说胡话，贴在治的耳边一遍一遍说自己难受，把自己跳动着的脆弱腺体递到治嘴边。治知道他没在骗人，因为侑的内里也正滥情地湿润起来，含得他马上就要高潮。 

好吧。治妥协了。也许一开始他就该继续闭着眼装睡，永远别去管这家伙的死活。 

他摁住侑的脑袋，在高潮的前一秒退出来，一口咬在侑跳动的腺体上。犬齿刺破了皮肤，侑痛得一抖，血也从伤口里渗了出来。他身上的信息素开始躁动，治能察觉到有什么东西在相融，但等一切平静后，空气里仍旧是那股浓郁的葡萄味，和先前一模一样，不分你我。 

也不错，起码明天察觉异样的人会少一点。 

侑也渐渐清醒了。他低头摸了摸自己的脖子，又摸了摸治射在他身上的精液，满脸都写着不可思议。 

“你咬我！”他伸手去掐治的脖子，“傻逼你故意的吧！成结不就得了，留个牙印要我怎么跟别人解释？” 

随便你怎么解释，反正和我没关系。治想着，推开全身乱七八糟的侑，跳下床去洗澡。 

后续：

为了查资料，治打开了房间里的共用电脑。

搜索记录：

Omega发情期没进入生殖腔会怀孕吗

Omega发情期外射会怀孕吗

被狗咬了要怎么解释

双胞胎肯定会生出弱智吗

治：……

治：［清空搜索记录］

治：我把你完全标记了的话，以后会很麻烦吧。

侑：啊？反正别人闻不出来。除了我和你，没人会发现的。

治：结婚呢？和别人结婚之后，你的发情期要怎么办。

侑：我可以和女Beta结婚，然后每个月编个借口来找你解决。

治：……

侑：有什么问题吗？

治：找不到那么多借口吧。

侑：啊，说的也是。

侑：治，我肚子疼。

治：好惨呀。

侑：太敷衍了吧！喏，就是这里疼，一阵一阵的，你摸摸看。

治：不管你耍什么花招我都不会帮你撸的。

侑：我真的肚子疼！

侑：唔，好痛，我是不是要生出弱智了？孩子他爸，怎么办啊——

治：啊，突然想起来，我放在冰箱的那盒布丁好像过期了。

侑：……

治：你没有偷吃吧？

侑：我去下厕所。

治：看来我们的孩子没有了。

宫侑最近有点累。 

这感觉和训练过度的肌肉酸痛隐约不同，懒懒的像太阳晒，让人犯困想打瞌睡。宫侑没放在心上，瞌睡而已，想睡就睡好了，他从没打算苦着自己。 

他睡过整节数学课，抱着胳膊做梦中梦，下课铃都没能吵醒。有人走过来摇他胳膊，他嫌烦，骂了一句不干净的，下一秒就被书抽在脸上。 

书是宫侑拿来挡住自己的大号数学书，有股圆珠笔的味道。宫侑睁眼，从书页散开的夹缝里看到宫治的脸。 

“早上老妈把包认错了。”宫治用一个盒子挤开他占满桌面的手肘。 

这类事不是首次发生，偶尔宫治的喂猪版超大号午餐盒也会沉甸甸地混进他的包里。宫侑顶着书坐直，看到盒子上端正印着“抑制剂”三个字。 

他把盒子塞进课桌，摸出手机对了一遍日期，发现果然是自己粗心忘了。宫治已经回了自己座位，宫侑从草稿纸上撕下一页，单手捏成团，远远砸中宫治的脑袋。 

“治，阿治，你为什么不提醒我，你是不是不爱我了？”他大声说。 

宫治把那个纸团砸回来，说：“傻逼。” 

宫侑等了三天，三整天，发情期的症状还是没有来。 

他饮食均衡，体格强健，连感冒都记忆模糊，没有任何发情周期紊乱的理由。这件事再拖下去可能会影响接下去的远征，宫侑用手机在google上查，刚点下搜索就想出一个答案。 

他震得一抖，咽了口口水，默默把后翘的椅子放平。 

部活结束，宫侑对宫治说：“我要去买点东西，你先回家吧。” 

宫治说：“哦。”只顾低着头系鞋带。 

“你不问我去买什么？”宫侑觉得不爽。 

“嗯嗯，”宫治换了另一只脚，仍旧低着头，“你去买什么呢？” 

宫侑瞪着他，张嘴又闭嘴，最后说：“口罩借我下。” 

宫治总算抬头凝视着他。 

“肯定还你！”宫侑对他保证。 

“还是别还了。”宫治把自己已经用了一天的口罩丢过去。 

宫侑在厕所里测验。他把昨天躲在宫治口罩下买来的验孕棒插进自己的尿液，光是这个简单的动作就已经让他感受到无法言说的羞耻。 

没有别的可能，结果正如他所料，是老头医生没说的那个，是别人都想不到会发生的那个。继灵魂出窍时间差之后，他和治又合作创造出一样新的恶心人的东西。 

宫侑从小到大经常犯浑，犯浑后就挨打，错多少打多少，很公平，这次也一样。他后悔自己记吃不记打，掰断验孕棒坐在马桶上向神明忏悔：我记住了，我错了，我真的错了，换点别的惩罚我吧，别挑这个。 

可惜他原本不信教，各路神明都求了一遍，不够诚心，自然谁都没有听见。验孕棒的包装盒上写着准确率99%，宫侑拆出另一支又测了一遍，结果没改。 

宫治在外面喊：“你到底去不去学校？” 

“马上！”宫侑把这一支也掰断，用纸巾包着揣进口袋里。 

部活开始前，宫治坐在宫侑旁边，眼睛始终盯着他。 

“看我干嘛？”宫侑防备地往后躲。 

午休的时候，他已经把罪证销毁了。最肮脏的记录被扔进垃圾最肮脏的深处，宫治没可能找到。但宫侑还是心虚，发生过的事刻在他的骨头上，寄生在他的血和肉里，等到时机成熟就可以爬出来。 

“你闻起来和平时不一样。”宫治说。 

“怎么可能？”宫侑又往后缩。宫治的信息素和他完全一样，就算他怀孕了，气味也不应该有异才对。 

宫治想了想，决定自己确认。他凑过来，贴在宫侑侧颈嗅，灼热的气息让宫侑半身麻木。 

宫侑脑子里浮现出好多事：一个月前的夜晚，他湿掉的床单，宫治插进来的感觉，宫治的声音和他最后咬自己的那一口——就在这个位置，伤口早已痊愈。 

宫治给他留的临时标记也没能撑多久，它混进宫侑的身体又离开，全程无痕。宫侑的气味始终是他自己原本的样子。 

“是我错觉吧。”宫治退了回去。 

宫侑像平时一样认真地打球。 

他擦着地板鱼跃，坚持上手二传。他为了每个球扭曲自己的身体。他甚至被球砸中了肚子。 

什么影响都没有，这个玩意和他的两个爹一样生命顽强，十级抗揍。 

宫侑的脑子里不断回放着异形的片段，长牙的怪兽把他开膛破肚，一跳一跳地喊他“妈妈”。冷汗从他的身体里冒出来，和运动的热汗混在一起。 

宫治最早说：“今天你怎么回事？”宫侑推了他一把，没吭声。过了一会儿，角名和阿兰也问了一样的问题。 

北叫了暂停。 

宫侑沉默地坐在地板上，北蹲在他面前，用手背测他的额头，没测出发烧。 

“要去医务室吗？”北问。 

宫侑立刻说不要。 

也许他答得太快了，站在人群最外的宫治明显地僵了一下。 

晚上宫侑躺在上铺发呆。 

他把睡衣撩到胸口，用手掌抚摸自己的小腹。他开始想这玩意会是个什么东西，可能是宫治说过的“弱智”，也可能是另一对双胞胎。双胞胎再有双胞胎，错误插进循环里，无法删除，永久存在。 

走不进好结果的思绪堆满了他，他翻了个身，下铺的呼吸也停了一拍，暴露自己还没睡。 

黑暗里，宫治沉默地爬上来，侧着挤进宫侑的被窝，一条腿插进宫侑的双腿里。他们紧紧贴在一起，像一个月前那天晚上一样亲昵。宫治滚烫的手覆上宫侑的手，隔着肚皮触碰里面正在生长的东西。 

“我得杀了他。”宫侑手指冰凉。他恨得咬牙切齿。 

比宫侑多一点点的道德感和怜悯之心让宫治没办法出声附和。他侧着头，轻轻枕在宫侑的小腹上。 


End file.
